


A little bit of competition never hurt anybody

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Hily (Hugo Weasley/Lily Luna Potter) [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:34:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23352526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: True.
Relationships: Lily Luna Potter/Hugo Weasley
Series: Hily (Hugo Weasley/Lily Luna Potter) [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2046758
Kudos: 1





	A little bit of competition never hurt anybody

Our story starts in the Gryffindor common room, Hugo Weasley and his girlfriend Lily Luna Potter are discussing their favourite class DADA.

Hugo said, "I bet you're a great dueller already, Lil."

Lily smirked. "'Course I am, my mum taught me a few tricks."

Hugo replied, "I know a thing or two as well."

Lily grinned. "Then I propose a midnight duel."

Hugo gasped. "In school?"

Lily nodded raised an eyebrow and asked, "Not afraid of getting caught, are you?"

Hugo shook his head.

Lily smiled. "Good, then with my dad's invisibility cloak which I may or may not have 'borrowed' from my brother James we'll do it tonight. Be ready."


End file.
